MTV WANNA COME IN?
by The Hopeless Wanderlust
Summary: Mikan and Natsume become the worst enemy at first sight. Fate unfairly crosses their path when Mikan and Natsume are chosen to be in the first episode of MTV WANNA COME IN? 6th Season which comes to Japan all the way from AMERICA. 3# GA


_Grammatical error fixed on 2010 by The Hopeless Wanderlust._

--

Summary: Adapted from MTV WANNA COME IN? This game is about dating a complete stranger suiting your taste. If your partner likes you back, then you'll get a lover and money you've gained during the show. I was watching this when suddenly I got the idea to put Mikan and Natsume in this game… **ONE SHOT! **

Dedication: A little sister in GAFF—MINAHORU**. **Thanks for the great gift—_because I'm a girl_.

Note: Alternate Universe, but **OOC might** have in **certain characters** but not on Natsume of course! He'll kill me…_die…_Rated T due to language, no mature contain!

--

**MTV WANNA COME IN?**

_Sarah Patrick_

--

---PART 1: THE INVITES TO MTV WANNA COME IN? ---

It was 11 o'clock at night. The lights in the living room of the house NO.143, XXX, Tokyo was switched off and the only source of light was from the TV itself. Ruka Nogi was sitting on the red couch lazily as he watched TRL from the channel MTV. He rubbed his eyes as it started to water and ate more Domino which he had ordered two hours ago.

"And the number one artist in this week's New York's favorite is Rihanna—Here she is… in _Shut up and drive_…," chirped the MTV VJ and Rihanna's song video was telecasted. Ruka hummed together as Rihanna was one of his personal favorite hot artist. Just then, the front door was swung opened and gust of the night cold wind blew into the room. Not long after, the door was closed again.

"How was it, Natsume?" asked the blonde as he still has his eyes fixed on the plasma screen.

"Tsk… not my type…" replied the handsome eighteen year old raven haired boy. Ruka turned to look at him.

"What? But she's popular…," began Ruka but Natsume cut him off.

"So what if she's popular when she is so freaking annoying… she kept on asking me if her make-up is to thick… well, personally yeah… and then she asked me about my previous girlfriends, what underwear I am wearing and all…Plus, she's your _ex_… why did you ask me to date your ex? Tsk… she's a pain…" snapped Natsume at his housemate. Ruka sighed.

"Forget it. I thought you just need to kill time. That's why I hook you up with her. Ahh… Let's watch the TV, okay…" sighed Ruka again. Natsume sat beside him and watched the end bit of the song video.

"She can't sing… That woman," said Natsume quietly.

"Whatever. She's hot…" grunted Ruka as he folded his arms. Natsume did not say more as he knew that Ruka loved Rihanna.

_Tsk… no taste in woman…_ he thought. Natsume took the remote and was about to change the channel when 'MTV WANNA COME IN?' Show was about to start. He watched the intro of the show and found it interesting. He put the remote down and watched as how two guys who were guided by two mentors to make woman loves them. Mean time, three dare-games must be played in order to get some cash within some limits. The woman who they were dating must invite the guy into her house so that he will win extra $1000 at the end of the show. The mentor of the guy who won would get the money too.

"This is the end of Season 5 of 'MTV WANNA COME IN?'! Next season is going to be held in Tokyo, Japan and those who are in Japan right now… come to our interviews if you want to be here in 'MTV WANNA COME IN?' We have increase the rewarding money to $5000… See you there, Japanese guys and girls! Ja ne (See yeah)…!" said one of the MTV mentors. There was silence in the room after that. It was as if that they were in a very tight situation that they had to hold their breath.

"Err… Natsume… are you going to… join that… because I think I am…" said Ruka quietly as he stared at his best friend.

"Tsk… why must I go there…? I bet the girls who will go to the interview are much more pain in the neck…" he said emotionlessly and looked away.

"But $5000 dollar… that's a lot you know… and plus… I need to find a new one girlfriend since I have dumped that Sumire Shouda…" said Ruka at once.

"Why don't you come too, Natsume…. Let's be partners to find new dates… please…" begged Ruka.

"Tsk… I don't want to… Ask that annoying neighbor of yours there, Koko… I bet he'll like it," said Natsume.

"We will get $5000 as a reward excluding the reward from the dare-games…" added Ruka again and this time his words caught Natsume. His forehead creased as he thought hard about the money.

"Well… okay… but I am joining it because of the money… that's all. The pathetic girl will have to sacrifices her precious time to be with me— not knowing that the chances of having me is—zero," smug the arrogant Natsume.

"Thanks Natsume…" Ruka smiled, feeling sorry for the girl who would date Natsume.

---PART 2: THE STRANGER AND THE KISS---

The day of the interview had arrived and many people were waiting in the biggest mall of Tokyo where the interview will held place. Natsume was looking rather annoyed as he was forced to wake up at five o'clock in the morning by Ruka so that they would be first in line. Natsume and Ruka were among of the first top 20 who came early and had waited more than three hours in the line.

"I can't stand this anymore, Ruka… this is just damn annoying and tiring…" whined Natsume as he saw few girls who were wearing tubes and mini-skirts were giving him some flying kisses.

"Hello handsome… you can be my boyfriend…" called one of the girls cheekily. Natsume gave them his best coldest glare hoping the girls would leave him alone before he looked away and went nearer to Ruka's ear.

"Plus… there are way too many bitches here…" he whispered and shivered as he heard those girls giggled.

"He's cute…" cried one of the girls with the long yellow hair.

"Did you see the way he looked at me… he is trying to seduce me… how sexy…" cried another girl with purple hair. Natsume scowled upon hearing that. _Can girls be dumber than that? Do they ever know a cold stare when they see one? Tsk… stupid,_ he thought furiously.

"Nen-no… he was staring at me just now… not you…" cried another girl blue hair as she point her finger and shake it which signed no.

"Okay then… let's see if he was looking at you, Cho!" sneered the purple hair girl again as she rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Fine… let's see then… for my name is Cho Chiyoko… The 'butterfly child of a thousand generation'… hn!" said Cho proudly as she flung her hair and started to walked towards Natsume. Natsume on the other hand doesn't want to do anything with that idiot girl, hoped that she might tumbled or somewhat.

"Nee… Hotaru-chan… there's the ice-cream I bought for you…" cried a sweet voice as the pretty auburn came passed in front of him and she nearly fell down on the process which made her ice-cream fell too.

Natsume got an idea! He caught her by her waist and kissed her at once! Cho Chiyoko gasped as she thought that that auburn haired girl is his girlfriend and she felt rejected. Tears ran down her cheek as she ran away.

What happened to Natsume and the auburn haired girl? Well… Natsume was surely stronger than the girl and she was still locked in his strong arms; kissed by an unknown stranger! Every pair of eyes were gazing upon them and Ruka who was standing beside him; was amazed at his best friend's move.

"He can't be that desperate to find a girl, can he?" gasped Ruka, his eyes widened and jaw dropped. The poor girl hit Natsume but her punches were too weak for him. Once Natsume found that the girls were nowhere to be seen, he let go of the auburn and let her fall on the cold floor.

"You IDIOT! What is your problem?!" cried the auburn as she wiped her mouth; threw a disgusted look at him.

"Tsk… oh, great… Polka-dots…" snapped Natsume as he looked away. The auburn's face got red at once and she grabbed him at his collar. Her hazel eyes now fixed coldly upon his emotionless gaze of his crimson eyes. He could smell her sweet smelling Dior perfume.

"You pervert! How dare you! First you took away my first kiss and now—you being a pervert, sneaking on my panties too!" she cried and slapped him hard on his cheek. Ruka was shocked. Natsume eyes widened. He had never got slapped by any girls before and usually girls would fall in love with him when they saw his handsome features… he touched his painful cheek with his palm and stared at the auburn who walked briskly as she joined into the middle of the line to the interview where her purple-eyed friend was waiting for her. She went to her and started to complain about something which Natsume know what it was, the kiss and the pervert stranger of course. He continued to stare at her without realizing that his best friend was calling him. The auburn girl was surely pretty interesting—

"—But heck… she has no taste in underwear…tsk," said Natsume to himself as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

---PART 3: THE INTERVIEW---

"Oy! Natsume… are you alright? Gotta admit that was silly of you to just grab her and kiss her like that… Oy… are you even listening to me, mate?" asked Ruka as he snapped his fingers in front of Natsume's face. Natsume swatted his hand.

"I heard you loud and clear, Ruka!" he snapped. Ruka rubbed his hand.

"Geez man… Don't have to be that mean, Natsume… That hurt you know…" whimpered Ruka as he rubbed his hand for the last time.

"Okay… The first 20 participants may come in now…" announced a guy with a star shaped sticker under his left eye.

"Hey! That's us, Natsume… oh damn… I'm feeling nervous all of the sudden…" said Ruka gleefully. Natsume's lips thinned. He just don't know what type of question they will ask—

"—I hope they are not personal questions…" thought Natsume as he imagined Sumire Shouda was one of the interview people asking him all his personal things…

_What do you do when you wake up?_

_What did you wear at night?_

_What shampoo did you use?_

_Have you kiss anyone before?_

_What underwear brand did you use?_

_What cologne are you using?_

Natsume shivered at the thought of it. Ruka seemed to read his mind.

"Don't worry… I bet they would ask us what type of girl we like and asked our interest and all… no personal questions…" he said knowingly. Natsume kept quiet. He was glad. The first twenty participants went in and Natsume was the last. He sat on the last row of the row of chairs beside Ruka as the guy who called them earlier going to give them some points on what to talk about.

"Okay guys and babes… my name is Tsubasa. I was asked to inform you that the first twenty participants are going to be the lucky people who are going to be the one who will ask the opposite sex to go out for a date! So all you have to tell us is what type of girl/guy you want to date and we will fix it!" chirped Tsubasa happily. Natsume glared at Tsubasa and looked away.

"Sissy…" he muttered under his breath as took his _i-phone_ out from his pocket. He went to the menus and click on web. Once the yahoo page opened, he went to a manga website and read some manga there. (Technology! Ha!)

"Okay! We are going to start from the twentieth participant!" announced Tsubasa. Natsume who was obviously busy reading didn't realize that he was the first person to be interviewed. Ruka elbowed him.

"Oy! You're first, Natsume!" whispered Ruka. Natsume started, slipping his cell into his pocket as he stood up and walked into the interview room.

---PART 4: THE ENMITY---

"That was surely a simple interview, wasn't it, Natsume?" said Ruka cheerfully as he put his hand behind his head.

"Hnn…" nodded Natsume.

"What did you answer when they ask you what type of girl you like, Natsume?" asked Ruka. Natsume hesitated.

"Well… I said –TUT…….. (Sorry but this is confidential as, if every fan girls of Natsume Hyuuga knew his taste on girls… That would be easy for his fans to get him! And Natsume would definitely kill me!)," Ruka eyes widened.

"Wow… I never knew you like that type of girls… it is so not like you…" said Ruka.

"Let's have a drink here shall we?" suggested Natsume as he went into Starbucks and ordered his personal favorite coffee. They sat there for an hour as they talked about the interview. Just then, the familiar smell of Dior perfume was in the air and Natsume swiveled. He saw the auburn hair girl was talking happily with the purple eyed girl. They were walking towards the shop and sat at the next table were Natsume and Ruka were.

"Wow! Luckily that was a short interview… such a long wait but only a few minutes of interview! That really made me feel so thirsty…" said the auburn.

"Your treat, Mikan-chan… I won't pay!" said the purple eyed girl emotionlessly. Natsume nearly choked in disbelief upon hearing it. _So her name is Mikan…_ he thought as he smirked.

"Mau…Alright, Hotaru-chan…" said Mikan as she ordered two cup of coffee. They drank their coffee and was about to pay when Mikan heard someone said 'polka-dots'. She swiveled and saw—

"YOU!" she screamed as she pointed her index finger at Natsume. Natsume raised his eyebrows.

"This is that bastard pervert I told you earlier, Hotaru! He is the one!" cried Mikan. Natsume chuckled. _Bastard pervert, huh?_ He thought.

"Watch what you saying, polka-dots… who knows that you might be my date for that show…so be careful," smirked Natsume. Mikan scowled.

"Huh! As if you are my type! L-O-S-E-R… I don't date jerks," snapped Mikan as she started to walk away.

"I pitied the unfortunate guy who will date you, polka-dots… he could be mentally ill…" snapped Natsume back. Mikan gave him a sharp stare.

"I pitied the unfortunate girl who will have to date you, pervert… she might go gaga for dating a loser like you!" Hotaru and Ruka got embarrassed of their best friend fighting in public.

"Let's go, Mikan!" said Hotaru loudly as she dragged her best friend away.

"This is not the end of our bloody fight, you moron! I'll get you someday!" swore Mikan and how true Mikan was. She would be regretting for making such oath, for little that they knew, the first episode of the sixth season of MTV WANNA COME IN? Natsume Hyuuga was chosen to date the pretty face, Mikan Sakura! (Ha!)

---PART 5: THE SURPRISE VISIT FROM MTV WANNA COME IN? ---

It was just a week after the interview and that Sunday morning was a lazy one for sure as Natsume stirred in his bed. He felt tired after the Saturday night party. There was a knock at the door and he didn't bother to answer it. The knocking got louder and persistent.

"Wait a sec…" he called; annoyed. Natsume got up from his bed and yawned as he opened the door of his room.

"Yes, Ohayo gozaimas! Natsume Hyuuga… nice to meet you… I am Tonouchi Akiyoshi (From GA2)," chirped the guy from the MTV WANNA COME IN? Natsume was stunned. He just got up from bed, his hair was messy and he was standing in front of the camera—shirtless!

"Ah! Extra bonus to get a woman's heart…" said Tono as he took a better look at Natsume. Natsume felt the chill on his back.

"Very good looking… Great body… how come you don't have a girlfriend, Natsume-sama (Mr)? You are as hot as I am," said Tono smugly as he entered the room without Natsume's invitation. Natsume hesitated.

"No need to answer that! That is what 'MTV WANNA COME IN?' is all about! Dates! Plus—since this is the first episode of the sixth season… this is going to be a battle field between two housemates! The dating battle that can be found in the one and only—'MTV WANNA COME IN? HOUSEMATES!'" said Tono happily as he smiled at the camera. _Jerk! _thought Natsume.

"Why don't we ask our Natsume here to watch the video which I have pick personally for him based on descriptions he asks for about girls he likes!" said Tono again as he put the video into Natsume's video player.

"This girl is H-O-T. I bet 100 percent that you will love her… because if all my six beautiful sexy girlfriends don't mind me having another one… I bet I'll take her too," said the guy confidently. Natsume could swear that his heart had stopped for a minute when he saw the girl's face on the video.

"Mikan?!" he gasped. Tono was shocked.

"So you know her?" asked Tono at once with a worried tone. Natsume paused and suddenly a brilliant plan had occurred in his mind. _Hah! So it is now easy for me to get that chunk of money then…_ he thought evilly.

"Neh… just saw her at the interview earlier… that's all…" said Natsume.

"Oh… good… because if you knew her… I have to change it to another girl… her name is somewhat like Sumire… she requested for you for some reason… but she said you don't know her… so you know, at least she knows you and you don't…" added Tono.

"No! Mikan's fine…" said Natsume at once as he could not imagine going out with that permy! Tono sighed in relieved.

"So why don't you take a shower and we shall check on what you must wear to your date!" said Tono again and the camera man was signed to turn off the camera. Tono turned to him.

"Natsume, take a quick shower… we'll wait for you here…" ordered Tono.

"Tsk… do not order me around… I am not a seven year old kid," snapped Natsume as he took his towel and went into the bathroom. Tono smirked as the door slammed shut. He signed the cameraman to turn the camera on.

"This is going to be a special episode, boys and girls…I can feel it in my guts!" said Tono proudly as he clapped his hands.

---PART 6: THE CALL---

3

2

1

Action!

"Okay… our hot guy is now in his towel… how sexy is that… just like me!" began Tono as he talked animatedly at the camera. Natsume gave him a cold hard stare. Tono sensed danger.

"O-kay… now we will have to choose the perfect outfit for Natsume-sama!" said Tono happily as he opened Natsume's closet and gasped.

"Wow! Nice clothes… better than mine, though… wow…" compliment Tono as he flipped the clothes. The cameraman signed him to get on with his job.

"EH-HEM… okay, let's see… why don't you wear this black shirt with this blue jean… simple and handsome… girls like that…" said Tono as he ran his fingers through his hair and gave a million dollar smile at the camera. Natsume just kept quiet as he didn't want to say anything bad in front of the camera (hypocrite!). Actually, he was worried that Mikan might turn him down. He wanted that money to buy new computer things since he is a computer programmer. He took the clothes and wore them.

"Now we have to give this pretty Mikan a call, shall we?" said Tono.

"Okay… make sure you start a nice conversation… don't say anything rude to her or anything bad…got it?" added Tono again.

"Hmm… okay…" sighed Natsume. Tono gave Mikan's number to Natsume and he dialed the number. _Thank goodness that polka-dots doesn't know my name…_ he thought. He put the phone on his ears. Inside, he felt a bit nervous. _Maybe because the camera is here…_ he blamed the show for his nervousness.

Ring ring… and then the phone was picked up.

"Moshi moshi (Hello)..." said a cheerful voice.

"Moshi moshi… ermm… is this Mikan Sakura?" asked Natsume. He pretended to be polite as he knew that cheerful voice belonged to Mikan.

"Hai (Yes), may I know who's speaking?" asked Mikan.

"My name is Natsume. Are you free this afternoon?" asked Natsume. Mikan paused for a moment and then she understood that she was chosen in the dating show.

"It's fine for me…why not…?"

"I'll pick you up at one. Is that okay for you?"

"Yeah… one o'clock then…"

"Great! Then it's a date…" his throat started to sore as he could not stand to act as prince charming any longer.

"Okay, Natsume…ja ne (See you later),"

"Hmm… ja," and he put down the phone. Tono blew a whistle as he stared at Natsume in amazement.

"That was superb, Natsume-sama… You are the best man I have ever trained among all seasons of 'MTV WANNA COME IN?' You really have the charm in you which is a natural talent for you… Woman loves that too… Tsk… just like me…" said Tono as he smiled pompously at the camera. Natsume rolled his eyes in vain as he glared at the self-important Tono.

"Anyway… Shall we make a call to check out our second man… Tsubasa, are you there, mate?" asked Tono as he talked through his cell on loud speaker. On the other line, Tsubasa was with Ruka Nogi at the next room!

"Oh, great! But we got a little problem during the call when my man was talking to his date—Hotaru Imai. She was literally throwing him so many questions! But hey—my man was cool, yeah… he got all that under control, don't you, Ruka-sama?" asked Tsubasa.

"Hmm…" Natsume heard Ruka said in the line.

"How about you, Tono?" asked Tsubasa.

"Brilliant! You should hear how my man talked to that hot chick I chose for him… he was oomph!" said Tono happily. "You'll see Tsubasa… I bet I will win this time… no doubt. I'll get the cash too! Ka-ching! Ka-ching!" added Tono.

"No way… Ruka-sama is _way _much cooler… we will win!" said Tsubasa.

"Okay then… we'll see who would be the L-O-S-E-R," Tono sneered.

"Deal!" said Tsubasa and the conversation ended.

---PART 7: ALMOST—_DIRECTOR'S CUT!_ ---

It was five minutes to one. Tono and Natsume were in the black limousine outside the compound of Mikan Sakura's house. Ruka and Tsubasa's limo were next door.

"Okay… listen, Natsume-sama… give the rose as all woman loves flowers to her… trust me… it works all the time…" said Tono as he trusted the red rose to Natsume's hand.

"And then… use this… you will get all my instructions from the earpiece alright?" said Tono and Natsume nodded as he put the ear piece into his left ear.

"Good… oh man… I am _so_ nervous…" cried Tono as he punched his palm.

"Are you nervous too, Natsume-sama?" asked Tono again.

"Tsk… whatever…" Tono was shocked.

"Wow… cool guy… I like that… woman likes that too…" said Tono with a surprising tone.

"Okay… go then… good luck!" said Tono as he and Natsume went out of the car. Tono ran to the front seat beside the driver while Natsume walked towards the threshold of the house.

Knock! Knock! _Oh-no! That polka-dot will know me!_ Natsume panicked, his face remained stoic.

"Relax Natsume-sama. Be cool," said Tono's voice in his ears from the earpiece. The door opened and there stood the pretty auburn in simple dress but with horror struck on her face!

"YOU!" screamed Mikan as she started to choke him.

"What the HELL IS GOING ON, Natsume-sama?!" screamed Tono as he saw what happened.

"I thought you said you don't know her!" added Tono again furiously. He signed the cameraman to stop filming but the cameraman ignored his instruction. Natsume had to act fast—he doesn't want to lose the money. He hugged her and went to her ears.

"Be nice or I will tell to the TV about you wearing childish panties…" warned Natsume. Mikan lips thinned. She just couldn't believe that they would meet in this way—_he was her date_!

"Whoa… that is one move that it is definitely rare to see on any season of this TV show… hugging a girl passionately before knowing her…? He's brave, boys and girls," said Tono to the camera. They broke apart and Natsume gave the rose to her which she just snatched it from his hand. Natsume gave her the warning look which made her felt uneasy.

"I'll escort you to our car, Mikan…" he said politely as he took her hand by force and dragged her into the car.

"Yeah… that's it, Natsume-sama! Be a prince for Mikan-sama(Ms)," cried Tono. Natsume waved at Ruka, who was escorting Hotaru Imai into the car and waved back before he went into the car. In the car, she sat at a corner of the seat with her arms folded. She looked outside and tried her best to ignore him.

"What is going on, Natsume-sama? Is there something you didn't tell me about you meeting with Mikan-sama?" asked Tono but Natsume cleared his throat warningly which only Mikan would only understand. She clicked her tongue.

"Mikan… I must say that dress really suit your hazel eyes… it's very pretty which makes you—" Natsume went nearer to her ears.

"Ugly" he whispered. Mikan glared at him. He took her hand.

"Ano (err…), don't you think you are doing all this too fast, Natsume-sama?" asked Tono through the earpiece. Natsume ignored him again. Natsume squeezed her hand painfully that she whimpered silently.

"You must let me into your house at the end of our date… it's the money I want… not you!" he whispered into her ears and kissed her cheek. Mikan pushed him away. Her sour face was clearly showing that she really doesn't enjoy her date at all.

"Natsume-sama! Slow down! Don't let your raging hormones get the hold of you!" screamed Tono. _As if…_ Natsume thought in disgust.

"Boy! This man is surely stubborn!" Tono said annoyed.

---PART 8: SIT WHERE YOU ARE! ---

The car stopped. They have reached to their dating place—a grand 5 stars hotel. Natsume opened the door for Mikan and Mikan just walked past him. He took her hand which made her almost fell down but he managed to grab her by her waist before she could.

"Oh! Phew… nice catch, Natsume-sama… good move…" said Tono through the earpiece. Natsume was stunned as he had never seen Mikan properly before. Her hazel eyes were indeed gorgeous… her smooth pink cheeks were flawless and her lips were red. He was lost at words and didn't realize that they were like that for quite a time.

"Natsume-sama? Natsume-sama?" called Tono but Natsume couldn't hear him. Mikan was scared.

"Oy! Natsume! What's wrong with you?" blurted Mikan. Natsume snapped out of trance and let her go from his arms. He slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Tsk… be careful where you going, next time…" he said emotionlessly as he looked away to hid the blush creeping on his face.

"Let's go, Natsume…" said Mikan as she was concerned about the strange tone of his voice.

"Whatever…" he said as he took her hand and walked into the hotel.

"Whoa… that is not cool, Natsume-sama… don't ever said that to her… not cool," said Tono through the earpiece again. Natsume sighed. He just couldn't believe that he had just started to like her. He ran his finger through his hair, calming himself down as his head started to ache. _Kami-sama (this sama don't mean MR, the whole word means God) Why are you doing this to me???_ Natsume thought furiously. They went to the waiter on the reservations part.

"Table under the name of Natsume Hyuuga?" said Natsume. The waiter nodded.

"Ah… here, Hyuuga-sama… let me lead you to your table…" said the waiter politely after he had found his name on the reservation list. They followed him and sat on the table for two. Natsume pulled the chair for Mikan but she was about to sat on the other seat when Natsume stopped her.

"Please Mikan… sit here…" he said as he stared at her dully. Mikan rolled her eyes as she couldn't believe how hypocrite Natsume can be! She took the seat and sat down. Natsume sat on the opposite.

Tono and Tsubasa went into a room where they could observe Natsume's and Ruka's date properly.

"How's your men, Tsubasa?" asked Tono.

"He's nervous… but okay… the girl kept on giving him that same cold glare… it scare the hell out of me too…" chuckled Tsubasa.

"Mine was a stubborn one but bloody brave… did you know he hugged her?" said Tono.

"What? no way!"

"Yes… true… he even kissed her on her cheek!"

"Bullshit!"

"It's true… but I bet I'll win this bet this time, Tsubasa!" said Tono confidently. Tsubasa merely scoffed.

"We'll see soon, mate!" Tsubasa said smug.

---PART 9: DARE-GAME 1---

"Okay Natsume-sama… the first dare-game is now starting. Listen carefully. You have to ask your date to order food for you…understood? $300 on the bet!" said Tono. Natsume clicked his tongue. He doesn't like others to order food for him.

"Haha! Looks like your man don't want to do it, Tono…" laughed Tsubasa.

"Mine just did… his date ordered everything crab! Crab BBQ, crab dressings…blah! Blah! Blah!" Tono grunted in annoyance. The clock was still ticking and Natsume has about less than a minute before the bet was over.

"Natsume-sama! Just do it!" barked Tono. Natsume hesitated. The clock was still ticking.

15

14

13

12

The waiter came to take their order and yet he did not say a thing yet.

9

8

7

The waiter took Mikan's order and now he asked for his.

5

4

3

"Mikan… you order for me…" he said finally.

1

TAT!!! The alarm rang.

"Yeah! My man just did it too! God! Almost missed it!" cried Tono happily.

"Congrats, Natsume-sama… you've just won the $300! Good work!" said Tono through the earpiece. Natsume lips thinned.

"Well…uh… okay then. Whatever you say, Natsume…" said Mikan as she was shocked to hear those words come out from his mouth and she ordered him which coincidently it was his favorite! Natsume eyebrows rose. _Not bad…_ he thought. The waiter went away. An awkward silence came strolling in.

"What the hell are you doing, Natsume-sama? Talk! For goodness sake, TALK!" said Tono angrily. Natsume cleared his throat significantly. Mikan eyes squinted with curiosity.

"Ano Mikan… what do you so do for living?" he asked quietly.

"Why ask, Natsume… I thought you don't care…" she replied. Tono was shocked to hear this.

"WHAT – WAS – THAT, NATSUME-SAMA!!" screamed Tono. Natsume touched his left ear as it hurt due to the idiot man screaming in his ear.

"Hmm… true… but I don't like to see you bore to death, isn't it?" he smirked and Tono sighed in relief.

"Good answer, Natsume-sama…" he said.

"Okay then… I am computer ambassadress…" said Mikan. Natsume choked on his own saliva.

"What?! Oh… for which company?" he asked again.

"Intel… my dad owns it…" Natsume gulped upon hearing this. _I'm dating my boss's daughter… great!_ He thought.

---PART 10: DARE-GAME 2---

"Natsume-sama! Dare-game 2 had just begun. You have two minutes to make her laugh… $300 is on the bet! Good luck!" cried Tono. Natsume choked upon hearing this again. _How can I possibly to make her laugh???_ He thought furiously.

"Mikan…" he began, thinking critically to crack some jokes.

"Hmm?" replied Mikan. He hesitated and sighed.

"Nothing…" he said and Mikan stared at him; puzzled and she started to laugh… Natsume stared at her in amazement as he wondered what he did to make her laugh.

"Congrats, Natsume-sama! You won the bet… but I seriously have no idea what did you do to make her laugh so fast!" said Tono.

"Oy! Polka-dots… why are you laughing?" he asked.

"POLKA-DOTS?? What the hell is that name for, Natsume-sama??" asked Tono at once.

"No…sniff… it's just that… it's funny and weird of you to call me, then not saying anything after that… it's weird of you…Just weird…" she said, shaking her head and gave him a smile. Natsume could feel his ears went red and he looked away to hid his blush again.

"WHOA! DID YOU SEE THAT SMILE ON HER FACE! I think I'm in love with your date, Natsume-sama…" said Tono in wonder. Tsubasa smacked him on his head.

"Oy! You should not say such things, Tono! BAKA (IDIOT)!!" barked Tsubasa angrily, scowling at him.

"Itai…(Ouch)… That hurt so badly, man… Just because your man did not win this game… doesn't mean that you can release your anger on me…" sobbed Tono. The waiter came along after that with their lunch and they ate quietly.

"Oh MY GOD! Natsume-sama! T-A-L-K!" screamed Tono again. Natsume hesitated again, but then the alarm for the last dare-game rang... it's time to start the last game!

---PART 11: LAST DARE-GAME---

"Yey… the last one… you have three minutes to make her stare at you for only 10 seconds…$400 is on the bet! Go!" said Tono. The dare sounded absurd to him and he was stricken with horror though his face remained emotionless. _How on earth can I win this challenge???_ Natsume gasped inwardly. His bangs covered his eyes. The clock still ticking…

"One minute and ten second left, Natsume-sama… quick!" warned Tono. He was annoyed as Tsubasa had won the challenge but Ruka got smacked by Hotaru for putting up such stupid excuse not to eat for 10 seconds.

"Thirty seconds!!" cried Tono desperately. Mikan had finished her lunch and she drank her juice. She put her left hand on a corner of the table. Natsume saw this as an opportunity. He laid his hand on hers which made her shock and stared at him.

"Mikan…" he gulped.

"Good! Keep it up! You have another 5 seconds to let her see you" cried Tono happily. But suddenly Mikan started to blush and looked away.

"NOOO!" cried Tono.

"Natsume-sama! You have only fifteen seconds! Do it quick!" cried Tono desperately. Tsubasa was smiling gleefully.

"Look at me, Mikan!" Natsume demanded. Mikan gasped and stared at him.

"Hey… that's rough, Natsume-sama… but just go on anyway… let her see you for another 4 seconds…" said Tono through the earpiece.

"I-I just want to say… that I…" began Natsume but he paused.

'What is it, Natsume?" she asked curiously.

"YAHHOOO! YOU WON THE BET, Natsume-sama!!" cried Tono. He made a small dance in the middle of the spy room. Tsubasa stared at him coldly.

"I won… and you don't… … I won… and you don't… I won… and you don't… uh uh yeah …" sang Tono teasingly at Tsubasa. Tsubasa was annoyed.

"That doesn't mean that if you won all $1000 meaning that you'll win the $5000!" said Tsubasa dryly. Tono stopped singing at once and gave his colleague a hard stare.

"Party-pooper…" he muttered as he went back to his seat and put the headphone back on him.

"What is it, Natsume…? I know what to do if that is what you mean…" said Mikan.

"Huh?" said Tono as he was wondering what they two of them were talking about.

"It doesn't matter anymore…" said Natsume quietly. _What is going on here? Why with the sudden atmosphere changed? _Tono wondered.

"Tsk… The treat is on me…" said Natsume as he called the waiter and he paid. Tono quickly ran into the limousine again and stayed at the passenger's sit beside the driver as he waited patiently for Natsume and Mikan to come in.

"Let's go, Mikan…" he said as they stood up and walked out of the hotel. He opened the black limousine door for her and let her in first. He could not help it but to admit the bitter truth that this date was the best among thousands of date he had. Mikan smiled at him but inside she knew that it was too good to be true. _Natsume just want the money… not loving me…_ she thought sadly.

---LAST PART: WANNA COME IN? ---

Natsume and Mikan actually talked and laughed about their school memories. They never knew that they were in the same high school once.

"You have no idea what my coach made me to do when I didn't score for that goal! He was a tyrant, that Persona-sensei… whoa… rough times…" he said coolly.

"How come I did not notice this before? I can't believe that you were that vicious hot guy from that basketball team…" pondered Mikan as she pouted cutely at him. He chuckled.

"_Vicious hot guy??_ Oh… having a crush on me, huh?" Natsume sneered. Mikan scowled.

"As if, Hyuuga!" she snapped as she folded her arms.

"Hyuuga?!" he glared at her.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY IS SHE CALLING YOU HYUUGA ALL OF THE SUDDEN?" screamed Tono.

"Hmm… Hyuuga-kun… why? Is it wrong for me to call you so?" asked Mikan innocently. Natsume lips thinned again as he pinned her. She gasped.

"OY! BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screamed Tono as he was shocked to see Natsume acted this way.

"Don't call me, Hyuuga, Mikan… You're not allowed to do so…" he said coldly. Mikan was shocked.

"I thought—" began Mikan as she remembered when Natsume told her to pretend to like him so that he would get all $6000.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW, MIKAN!" he shouted.

"DON'T DO THAT!" screamed Tono though Natsume's earpiece.

"Why?" Mikan asked softly as tears started to envelope her eyes.

"Because… I… I think I… _love you_…" he finished in a hushed voice. The car stopped. They had arrived to her house. Mikan pushed him away and wiped her tears. She opened the door and walked quickly to her house. Natsume chased after her.

"Will you say something at least, Polka-dots?" asked Natsume after he grabbed her hand.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HER THAT, NATSUME-SAMA!!" screamed Tono as the driver of the car was holding him back from bursting out of the car. Natsume threw the earpiece out of his ear. Mikan sighed. She just doesn't know if he was just teasing her or something along the line.

"Look at me, Mikan…" he said. Mikan looked at his crimson eyes.

"What do you feel when you are looking at me now?" he asked. Mikan kept quiet and looked away as tears came rolling down her cheek.

"I hate you, Natsume! I don't know if you really love me… it's confusing!" she cried. Natsume bit his lips.

"Mikan…" he said.

"If you really hate me, then you may push me away…" he added and he took her waist and slowly come closer to her. Mikan gave a little push which made him stop a while… and he gave another try again and pulled her closer. Their lips were only inches away and they kissed. Tono gasped.

"WOW! Ladies and gentlemen… the first time in all season of MTV WANNA COME IN?... this couple actually kiss this passionately before the guy was invited in! I told you that this is a special episode!!" cried Tono. They kissed for a long time and when they broke. Mikan smiled at him.

"Wanna come in?"

---END OF STORY---

Sarah Patrick: YOOOHOOO…. I have finished this! just one shot! So what do you think about this??? please review!!

--

_THW2010: Omg. I can't believe my writing is this bad two years ago! T_T I feel like re-writing this whole thing over again! Oh, whatever. Please review~_


End file.
